Celestial's Dragon
by Flowrindesu
Summary: Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang kisah itu? Kisah tentang anak naga yang berubah menjadi manusia? Kisah tentang seorang bangsawan yang bertarung dengan bintang? Bagaimana akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dan jatuh cinta? Dan bagaimana mereka berdua menghancurkan dunia? NaLu AU Non magic world, OOC, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Haii disini Mikan! Akhirnya setelah saya membuat fanfic 'Valentine's Kiss' (Jika ingin tahu silahkan cek di profil saya~ *Promosi*) Saya memutuskan untuk membuat NaLu Fanfic lagi, kali ini multi chap! Dan kelihatannya saya ingin membuat cerita yang sedikit 'serius' tapi dengan bahasa yang mudah supaya dapat dimengerti semua orang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan membaca!**

* * *

**Celestial's Dragon**

_Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang kisah itu?  
Kisah tentang anak naga yang berubah menjadi manusia?  
Kisah tentang seorang bangsawan yang bertarung dengan bintang?  
Bagaimana akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dan jatuh cinta?  
Dan bagaimana mereka berdua menghancurkan dunia?  
_

Ia merasa sangat bahagia sampai rasanya melayang, akhirnya ia dapat berlari sampai rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar dan berantakan kemana mana, ia juga dapat merasakan angin berhembus dan menampar wajah mulusnya sampai matanya terasa panas, ia juga dapat merasakan kaki mungilnya mulai berdenyut nyeri dan napasnya mulai terasa berat karena ia hampir tidak pernah melakukan aktifitas fisik seperti ini.

Tapi ia bahagia, akhirnya ia bebas.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, dan melihat semak-semak tinggi telah menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa salah lagi, ia pasti telah berlari meninggalkan pemukiman dan sekarang telah tiba di hutan yang terletak di sebelah barat daya kota.

Dengan agak ragu tapi mata penuh dengan sinar penasaran dan antisipasi tangan porcelainnya menyibak semak tersebut dan kakinya mulai melangkah.

* * *

Ia melihatnya, anak itu.

Tak salah lagi anak didepannya adalah seorang laki-laki, dengan badan mungil seperti dirinya dan rambut berwarna...pink?  
Bola mata cokelat hangatnya terus meneliti, menelusuri bagaimana tangan anak laki-laki di dekatnya memegangi rambut anehnya, dan juga bagaimana posisi anak itu bergelung dan maju mundur seperti sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bahunya bergetar seperti sedang menangis,  
dan ia pun tersadar.

Anak laki-laki itu memang sedang menangis.

"Permisi," Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyapa anak di dekatnya, ia tidak seperti orang jahat, malah sedang sedih, dan ia bukanlah orang dewasa yang jika melihatnya pasti akan langsung lari dan melapor kepada 'mereka'.

Anak di dekatnya terkejut dan sejenak terdiam membeku, lalu, dengan takut-takut ia mulai menoleh ke asal suara.

Betapa kagetnya saat ia tahu ada seorang anak perempuan sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Dengan insting ia langsung melompat mundur dan menggeram seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

_'Jangan percaya dengan manusia nak.'_

Anak itu tampak sangat terkejut dengan tindakannya dan mundur beberapa langkah, akhirnya mereka sekarang berjarak beberapa meter.

Dengan waspada ia memperhatikan anak perempuan itu, pertama kali yang ia perhatikan adalah betapa besar dan indahnya mata anak itu, seperti cokelat yang meleleh, lalu ia memperhatikan rambut emasnya yang tampak halus dan terurai panjang sampai pinggang kecilnya, tingginya hampir sama dengannya, tangan dan kakinya yang halus seolah tidak pernah menapakkan diri ke tanah yang berbatu, Ia memakai jubah cokelat tua jelek yang menutupi seluruh lapisan dalam pakaiannya tapi itu tidak mengubah pesonanya, ia cantik.

_'Jangan percaya dengan manusia nak._'

Ia berusaha mengenyahkan fakta itu dan mulai menatapnya dengan galak.

Sedangkan itu, Anak perempuan yang dipandangnya ketakutan sekali, memang yang didepannya Cuma anak kecil seumuran dengannya tapi a memiliki aura yang berbeda dan juga terlihat bukan seperti anak biasa (meskipun pengalamannya dengan anak sebaya bisa dibilang minim). Ia berusaha terus menatap iris onyx anak itu, yang sekelilingnya bernoda merah, terlihat sekali ia habis menangis, berusaha menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia tidak berbahaya.

_'Jangan percaya dengan manusia nak.'_

Anak laki-laki berambut pink itu masih terus menggeram galak, terlihat sekali ingin manusia di depannya enyah dari sana, ia juga mengantisipasi akan segala kemungkinan bahwa ia akan disakiti atau paling tidak dihina seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Akhirnya anak perempuan itu membuka mulut seakan hendak bicara, syaraf nya pun semakin tegang.

"Namaku Lucy, Namamu siapa?"

Perkataan itu terdengar sangat lembut dan lemah, seolah seperti cicitan tikus yang sekarat karena sedang dilahap oleh ular, dan seolah melayang ke gendang telinganya seperti bisikan menggoda para siren.

"Uh aku sebenarnya dari kota disebelah sana,ku tahu," Anak perempuan itu, Lucy, melanjutkan, ia mengibaskan tangannya (Anak laki-laki itu berjengit saat ia melakukannya) ke arah kotanya berada. "Tapi aku tersesat dan akhirnya bisa ada disini, hehehe" Ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Anak laki-laki itu sekarang memperhatikannya dengan penasaran, dan tidak menggeram lagi seperti tadi, gantinya ia terlihat seperti mengendus Lucy selama beberapa saat dan mulai sedikit lebih rileks, meskipun belum mengubah posisi siaganya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lucy kembali. Ia ingin sekali maju dan merasa konyol, ia tidak bermaksud mencelakakannya astaga, tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa yang berpotensi menyerang disini adalah dia sendiri, tapi akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sunyi selama beberapa saat, Lucy sudah pegal harus berdiri di satu titik selama itu, apalagi ia barusan berlari kencang sampai kehabisan napas,tapi anak didepannya masih belum merubah posisi, membuatnya ikut terpaku disana juga.

_'Jangan percaya dengan manusia nak.'_

"Natsu."

Jika Lucy tidak memperhatikan, ia pasti tidak akan mendengar perkataannya. Ia tersenyum cerah, senang karena anak itu akhirnya mempercayainya. "Jadi namamu Natsu? Hai Natsu senang berkenalan denganmu."

Lucy, setengah kaget kenapa ia melakukan hal seberani itu, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita berteman."

Natsu menatapnya dengan heran karena tangan Lucy yang terjulur, serta perkataanya tentang teman. Ia belum pernah mendengar kata seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

Lucy merasa aneh sekali, dan tidak nyaman karena ditatap seperti itu, biasanya orang hanya menatapnya dengan acuh atau juga penuh keseganan.

"Ayo jabat tanganku, kita jadi teman ya." Katanya setengah meminta, ide akhirnya memiliki teman setelah sekian lama, meskipun dengan anak aneh, membuatnya girang dan berani. Akhirnya Natsu mulai berdiri, dan berjalan ke arahnya, setengah tidak tahu ia meniru gerakan Lucy.

Lucy pun menjabat tangan Natsu secara sedikit tidak sabar, dan mereka berdua merasakan sensasi hangat yang mengejutkan.

Mereka berdua menarik tangan mereka dengan terkejut, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang sekarang merasa takut.

Tanpa mereka tahu sebenarnya mereka telah menandatangani kontrak takdir yang telah digariskan jauh sebelum mereka lahir.

To be continued...

* * *

**Prologue done!**  
**Leave a review so let me know what you think, I'm so excited about how this is gonna turn out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is up!**

**Warning : OOC, AU, OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Wahai Dewi Mavis tunjukkan pada kami_

_Berilah kami petunjuk tentang apa yang harus kami lakukan_

**Anak manusia akan lahir...**

**Dan seorang anak naga juga akan lahir...**

**Dalam purnama bulan kedua musim panas**

**Takdir kehancuran kita telah dimulai...**

**Jangan biarkan para bintang menyatukannya**

**Api dan bintang, hanyak akan saling membakar...**

**Mereka atau kita, Kita atau mereka...**

**Akan mati...**

* * *

Lady Layla sedang mengerang kesakitan, ia sedang tertidur sambil memegangi perutnya yang terlalu besar, matanya yang berwarna cokelat bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri sedangkan pikirannya sedang menekan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan seseorang mendekatinya. "Istriku, apakah kau akan melahirkan?" Tanya orang itu, ternyata suaminya, Jude Heartfilia.

Wanita itu, Layla Heartfilia hanya dapat mengerang untuk jawabannya, ia merasa perutnya seperti dicabik dari dalam, air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Akan segera aku panggilkan pelayan dan juga dokter! Tunggulah disini sebentar lagi!" Jude berusaha menenangkan istrinya, ia kemudian berteriak "Pelayan! Pelayaan!"

**"AAHHH, Eeegghh.."** Istrinya mulai berteriak dan mengerang sangat keras.

Ia harus memanggil beberapa kali supaya pelayannya datang berbondong-bondong. "Ada apa tuan?" "Astaga apa yang terjadi?" "Apakah nyonya...?"

Jude tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, "Diam, segera siapkan handuk dan juga air hangat! Serta harus ada yang mendampingi nyonya disini! Dan kau segera bawa dokter kesini!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN PANGGIL DOKTER!" Istrinya tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. "Jangan panggil dokter, aku tidak mau!"

Suaranya sangat putus asa dan mengerikan, membuat semua orang terkaget. "Kenapa istriku? Kau akan melahirkan! Kita butuh pertolongan secepatnya!" Jude protes, keringat dingin semakin membasahi wajahnya.

Istrinya yang lembut bagaikan bunga yang baru mekar di musim semi, sekarang terpuruk kesakitan dengan wajah pucat dan erangan yang memilukan, hampir tidak seperti suara manusia.

Layla Heartfilia memegang tangan suaminya seerat mungkin, seolah ia adalah nyawanya sendiri dan menatap mata suaminya bulat-bulat. "Aku tidak ingin **mereka **mengambilnya, aku tidak ngin bayi kesayanganku dibunuh."

Suaminya menegang, dan beberapa pembantu yang masih berdiri di pintu maupun yang sekarang ada di dekatnya memekik kaget, mereka semua tahu apa maksudnya.

**"HUAAGHH! AAHHH!"**

"Tapi tidak ada jalan lain, kau bisa celaka jika tidak mendapatkan persalinan yang pantas," Jude berusaha meyakinkan istrinya, meskipun ia tahu resikonya jika memanggil bantuan ia tidak tahan melihat istrinya menderita, ia ingin sekali menangis tapi ia tahu ia harus kuat terutama saat ini wanita di depannya begitu membutuhkannya.

"Tidak! Aghh! Tidak! Begini saja, aku.. aku tidak ingin anakku dibunuh!"

"Layla..."

"Nyonya, anda berdarah!" Seorang pelayannya berkata histeris, memang, bukan hanya air ketuban yang mengalir dari kakinya, tapi juga darah, banyak sekali darah.

"Nyonya anda harus dibantu dokter!" Pelayannya yang lain berusaha membujuk sambil menangis, Lady Layla bukan hanya wanita yang cantik, tapi juga sangat baik pada semua orang, membuat para pelayannya sangat sedih atas keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku mohon Layla," Jude berbisik pilu, ia mendekap tangan istrinya dengan erat.

Meski dalam kesakitan, Layla tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mencintai mu Jude."

Malam itu di Puri Heartfilia, teriakan-teriakan mengerikan dan menyayat hati terdengar sepanjang malam, Lady Layla Heartfilia berjuang untuk membawa anaknya ke dunia.

Teriakan-teriakan itu akhirnya berhenti.

Dan tangisan bayi memecah kesunyian.

Beberapa pelayan menangis sambil berusaha membersihkan tempat tidur bekas perjuangan Nyonya mereka, dan seorang lagi sedang membersihkan Nyonya mereka yang sekarang diam dan pucat.

Sedangkan Jude Heartfilia dengan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah bundelan kecil berwarna biru, yang didalamnya berisikan seorang bayi mungil yang masih menangis kecil, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi masih menggenggam tangan istrinya, menolak melepaskannya.

Pada tanggal 16 Juli 767, Lady Layla Heartfilia, istri dari Lord Jude Heartfilia, penguasa wilayah Magnolia meninggal dunia.

Dan pada tanggal 16 Juli 767, Lucy Heartfilia, keturunan terakhir dan pewaris tahta keluarga Heartfilia lahir kedunia.

* * *

"Hwaaaaaa!" Suara tangis seorang bayi membangunkannya.

Dengan kesal ia terpaksa membuka matanya yang besar dan bangun dari posisinya yang sudah ia atur senyaman mungkin. 'Bayi manusia sejak kapan ada disini?' Ia berpikir heran.

Siapapun orang tuanya pastilah mereka sangat bodoh,mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi, ia tersenyum sadis.

Dengan hati-hati ia merangkak keluar dari sarangya, dan berusaha mengendus bau bayi tersebut ataupun orang tuanya.

"Hwaaaaa!"

'Aneh, aku hanya dapat mencium bau satu manusia, jika orang tuanya mati juga aku pasti dapat menciumnya, masa mereka sengaja meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian disini?'

Ia mulai merangkak dengan waspada, tapi juga tidak dapat menutupi rasa penasarannya, mendengar tangisan bayi manusia bukanlah hal yang sering ia dengar, terutama di tempat seperti ini.

"Hwaaaaaa!"

Ia terus mengikuti suara dan bau bayi tersebut, sadar bahwa ia menuju padang rumput yang tak jauh dari sarangnya. Mungkin mata manusia tidak akan dapat menangkap siluet selimut yang bergerak-gerak di tengahnya tapi syukurlah ia memiliki penglihatan tajam sehingga dengan mudah dapat mengetahui bahwa disanalah sumber gangguannya.

Sepelan kaki besarnya mengijinkan ia mulai mendekati onggokan selimut itu, sampai cukup dekat untuk melihat wajah manusia terbungkus di dalamnya.

Mereka saling menatap.

Bayi itu berhenti menangis.

Dan Ia malah tersenyum dan tertawa seolah melihat boneka teddy paling lucu dihadapannya.

'Anak manusia... aneh sekali...' Ia berpikir sambil menggaruk dagunya yang bersisik.  
'Apa sebaiknya aku tinggalkan saja? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berurusan dengan mereka.'

Ia melirik ke arah bayi itu lagi, berusaha menemukan alasan kenapa ia tidak membunuhnya atau meninggalkannya mati disana. Dan ia terpaku saat melihat kedalam mata onyx bayi itu.

Api, api yang membara ada dalam matanya, seolah menggedor-gedor agar meledak dan berkobar membakar dunia.

"Baiklah nak, kurasa aku akan merawatmu untuk sementara."

"Sudah dimulai," Seorang laki-laki tampak berdiri di sebuah tebing yang curam, meskipun dibawahnya terdapat sungai dan batu-batu besar yang tidak salah lagi bakal meremukkannya sampai mati jika ia tergelincir, laki-laki itu tidak peduli.

Mata hitam obsidiannya terpaku memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Indahnya."

Ia memandang pemandangan langit selama beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, jubah hitamnya berkibar-kibar mengikutinya.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Chapter 1 done! Stay tuned for next chapter, Please leave review**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semua!**

**HikariNoMikan kembali dengan chapter baru :3**  
**Sebelum itu saya mau berterima kasih kepada readers yang mereview, favs, dan juga follow cerita ini, saya tidak tahu ternyata ada yang suka pada cerita saya hehehe**  
**Tapi kalian membuat saya terinspirasi dan terus maju memikirkan plot ceritanya, sekali lagi terima kasih.**

**Warning : OOC, Geje, AU, OC, Typo**

**RnR!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Juni 767

"Pengumuman kepada seluruh penduduk Magnolia, sehubungan dengan bencana yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi, Raja memutuskan untuk mengadakan sensus kepada seluruh penduduk Fiore, Semua orang wajib mendaftar termasuk bayi kelahiran antara Juni sampai dengan Juli 767 tanpa ada terkecuali. Penduduk dapat mendaftar ke Kepala desa atau Walikotanya masing-masing, untuk prosedur dan penjelasan lebih lengkap akan saya bacakan. Yang pertama...'

* * *

"Hei apakah kau sudah dengar?"  
"Apa-apa?"  
"Anak keluarga Ruby meninggal!"  
"Apa? Lagi?"  
"Ssst, jangan keras-keras. Aku curiga pemerintah terlibat dengan semua ini."  
"Hei jangan menuduh seenaknya! Raja tidak mungkin seperti itu!"  
"Sadarlah, baru beberapa hari sejak sensus sudah banyak kasus meninggalnya bayi dan anak balita di seluruh Fiore!"  
"Ah kau ini bisa saja Mirajane! Sudah cepat pulang, ternyata terlalu banyak diluar membuatmu sinting!"

* * *

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, anakku lahir pada bulan Agustus!" Jude Heartfilia berkeringat dingin, sudah beberapa menit ini ia berusaha meyakinkan wanita tua didepannya, tapi Nenek sialan itu terlihat sekali tidak percaya.

Sinar matahari sore menembus kedalam ruang tamu megah di Puri Heartfilia, menimpa Jude dan tamunya yang merusak harinya, membuat mata mereka berdua seolah berkilat-kilat.

"Maaf harus kukatakan Tuan Jude, tapi terlihat sekali bahwa bayi yang ada dipelukanmu itu paling tidak sudah berumur beberapa minggu, tidak mungkin bayi yang baru lahir sudah sebesar itu," Wanita tua itu, Porlyusica berkata dengan tenang.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Kau ini tabib tertinggi di Magnolia, aku berharap semakin bertambahnya usia mu tidak mulai menghambat pekerjaanmu." Jude berkata berusaha menyerangnya.

Porlyusica menghela napas, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika usia ku disinggung-singgung, terutama dengan kebecusan kerjaku. Tapi seharusnya kau tahu aku datang ke sini bukan karena kemauanku sendiri, kerajaan telah lama mencurigai kematian istrimu dan juga anakmu yang baru lahir, seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena hanya aku yang diutus kesini, bukan dengan tentara maupun anggota pengadilan kerajaan," jawabnya dengan pandangan seolah Jude adalah salah satu pasiennya yang rewel.

Jude Heartfilia berpikir keras agar bagaimana caranya meyakinkan nenek didepannya dan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan putri satu-satunya, ia sudah kehilangan istrinya dan ia bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan putrinya juga.

Dan ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berusaha membohongi Porlyusica, ia memang terkenal dengan kepintaran dan pemikirannya yang tajam, karena itulah dia bisa menjadi tabib terbaik di Magnolia. Tapi apakah ia bisa membujuknya? Bahkan mungkin bisa menjadikannya sekutu?

Sebutir keringat turun mengaliri pipi pria itu.

"Porlyusica...aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jika kau dapat melihat kebohonganku kau seharusnya dapat melihat penderitaanku juga. Bukan berarti aku ingin melawan Yang Mulia Raja, kau tahu aku dan Layla (hatinya terasa sakit sekali saat mengucapkan nama itu) selalu taat dan mendukung penuh kebijakannya, tapi mohon, aku mohon sekali tolonglah ku! Dan anakku Lucy!"  
Jude berkata, dan pada saat mengucapkan nama Lucy ia menggerakkan tangannya yang menggendong anaknya sehingga pandangan Porlyusica beralih padanya.

Hening sejenak, Porlyusica masih memandang Lucy yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Ia kemudian berkata, "Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku yang datang kemari, aku juga selalu mendukung titah Raja tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa melihat satu anak yang tidak berdosa harus di musnahkan hanya karena ramalan konyol, aku sama sekali bukan orang yang percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan."

"Jadi kau?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertemuan itu, pandangan Porlyusica melunak , tidak dingin seperti biasanya. "Lucy Heartfilia lahir pada tanggal 1 Agustus 767."

* * *

Mei 776  
_Masa kini_

"Nona Lucy, Apa yang anda lakukan disana! Mohon segera turun!" Seorang pelayan berseru pada seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang, yang meski memakai gaun indah yang panjangnya sampai ke mata kaki, itu tidak menghalanginya untuk naik ke pembatas air mancur kebun belakang kediamannya dan berjalan dengan tangan terentang seolah untuk menyeimbangkannya supaya tidak tercebur.

Anak kecil itu tidak menghiraukan panggilannya dan terus berjalan memutari air mancur, "Kemarilah Laki, ini sangat menyenangkan!" Serunya riang.

Laki Olietta nama pelayan tersebut malah semakin panik. "Nona tolong hentikan, nanti anda terluka!" Ia berlari ke arah Lucy dan segera menurunkannya. "Saya mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi, nanti Tuan marah," ia berusaha menasehati Lucy, yang sekarang menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Kenapa sih aku selalu tidak boleh melakukan apapun?" Tanya Lucy kesal sekaligus penasaran, sejak ia lahir ia merupakan anak yang dimanja oleh ayah dan juga seluruh Magnolia, saat melihatnya ia selalu dipuja soal betapa cantiknya rambutnya, betapa indahnya matanya, betapa lucu wajahnya, dan betapa menarik tingkah lakunya, tapi semua orang sama saja, selalu membuntutinya dan melarangya melakukan hal yang sedikit saja diluar kewajaran bangsawan Heartfilia.

Lucy, meskipun bangsawan, jugalah anak-anak.  
Ia juga ingin bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak lain, ia juga ingin bermain lumpur dan membuat mainan seperti anak lain, tapi selalu saja tidak boleh dan sebagai gantinya semua yang ia inginkan telah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Bukan begitu nona, tadi memang sangat berbahaya! Nanti anda bisa jatuh, lebih baik kita kedalam saja saya akan buatkan kue choco chip kesukaan nona. Bagaiamana?" Laki berusaha membujuk Lucy.

"Baiklah," jawab Lucy dengan terpaksa. Ia merasakan tangannya digandeng dan dibimbing oleh perempuan berumur 20 tahun itu,Lucy menoleh ke belakang, menatap kebun halaman kediamannya yang luas dan penuh dengan tumbuhan yang tumbuh rapi berkat tukang-tukang kebun yang tak kenal lelah merawatnya.

'Aku penasaran apa yang Natsu lakukan sekarang. Mungkin malam ini aku bisa mengendap-endap keluar lagi,' pikir Lucy.

* * *

_Malam Hari_

"Natsu, Natsu," bisikan lembut itu membuatnya terbangun. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pink duduk sambil mengucek matanya dengan bingung, ia kemudian menoleh malas ke arah suara . "Lucy?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Anak perempuan disampingnya tersenyum senang, entah karena berhasil mengendap-endap lagi atau karena bertemu dengan teman satu-satunya.

"Hai Natsu, aku membawakanmu makanan kau pasti lapar kan tinggal di hutan yang kejam seperti ini. Lihatlah! Hari ini aku berhasil membawa ayam dan juga roti!" Tanpa basa-basi Lucy duduk bersila dan mulai membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Natsu yang sekarang indranya seratus persen berfungsi sejak Lucy mengucapkan kata "makanan" langsung menyambar hal pertama yang dapat ia pegang dari bungkusan teman pirangnya itu.

"Wah Russi, Mmmaakassh..." Ucap Natsu dengan mulut tak hentinya mengunyah makanan. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan separuh jijik separuh lega ia tidak sia-sia merampok penyimpanan makanan rumahnya, dan ia pun menegur, "Makanlah pelan-pelan dan jangan bicara saat mulutmu penuh!"

"Hmm...mmh!" Hanya itu jawaban yang Lucy terima.

Sesaat hanya bunyi kunyahan Natsu yang berisik memenuhi ruangan itu.

Lucy masih duduk bersila namun kali ini matanya melihat kesekeliling tempat Natsu tinggal. Untuk anak seumurannya tidaklah pantas baginya untuk tinggal di gua yang lembab ini, Lucy sudah pernah bertanya kenapa Natsu tidak tinggal di kota Magnolia saja, mengingat jarak gua ini tidak begitu jauh dari Magnolia, tapi Natsu menjawab ini tempatnya tinggal dengan ayahnya sejak ia lahir dan ia tidak ingin jika ayahnya kembali ia tidak ada.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ayahnya...

Lucy menatap Natsu yang tidak mempedulikannya sambil berpikir saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia ingat saat itu adalah kali pertamanya mengendap-endap keluar rumah, Lucy sangat bosan ikut ayahnya ke rumah temannya , salah satu dewan keadilan Magnolia, dan memutuskan untuk berputar-putar di kebun belakang dewan tersebut. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ada pagar jelek dengan kayu tua lapuk di pinggir kebun yang tidak terkunci, melihat adanya kesempatan kabur Lucy langsung melesat keluar rumah, ia terus berlari melewati gang-gang kecil, keluar menuju pasar Magnolia.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, tidak pernah melihat kerumunan orang sebanyak itu dalam hidupnya, nenek, kakek, pria, wanita, dalam berbagai pakaian dan juga status sosial bertemu dan terlibat dalam urusan jual beli yang Lucy rasa itu merupakan urusan orang dewasa.

Tapi ia juga sadar seseorang bisa saja melihatnya dan langsung mengadukannya pada ayahnya. Sambil menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya, Lucy mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk melindunginya. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sebuah jubah seukuran dirinya teronggok di tanah, jubah itu kotor dan jelek sekali, tapi dapat menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna, Lucy beranggapan semua orang pasti tidak mengenalinya sebagai keluarga kaya, tapi hanya anak kecil miskin dan itu hal yang bagus sekali.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk lari, dan terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Sampai ia tanpa sadar keluar gerbang dan menuju hutan di dekat kota, disitulah ia bertemu Natsu.

Natsu saat itu sama sekali tidak percaya dengannya, ia berusaha terlihat galak meskipun kentara sekali habis menangis. Akhirnya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai ia mengijinkan Lucy mendekatinya (meskipun masih ada jarak diantara mereka). Lucy masih ingat ia bertanya kenapa Natsu menangis, dan pertanyaan itu membuat mata Natsu berkaca-kaca.

_"Ayahku pergi... aku tidak tahu ia kemana da__n kapan ia__menghilang tapi saat aku bangun ia sudah tidak ada, aku sudah memanggil-manggilnya dan mencarinya kemanapun tapi aku tidak menemukannya," jawab Natsu saat itu._

Lucy langsung menawarinya supaya tinggal di rumahnya, tapi Natsu bersikeras menolak ia yakin suatu saat ayahnya pasti kembali dan ia berpendapat ayahnya hanya sedang sibuk mengurusi suatu hal yang biasa orang dewasa rahasiakan dari anak kecil. Akhirnya setelah dibujuk, Natsu mau pulang ke 'rumahnya' tetap dengan Lucy membuntutinya. Betapa kagetnya ia ternyata Natsu tinggal di gua tersembunyi tak jauh dari sana.

Temannya yang berambut pink sudah tidak galak lagi, malah terlihat sedih karena ditinggal ayahnya, ia duduk sambil menundukkan kepala. Lucy berusaha menghiburnya, sampai akhirnya Lucy berjanji akan terus mengunjungi dan menemaninya menunggu ayahnya, Natsu pun agak gembira.

Tanpa sadar beberapa hari sekali Lucy bolak-balik rumahnya ke gua Natsu, semakin hari semakin tidak takut dengan bahaya hutan yang biasa penduduk Magnolia ceritakan.

Dan sampai sekarang Lucy tidak tahu seperti apa rupa ayah Natsu karena setiap ia bertanya soal ayahnya Natsu mendadak diam dan menunduk sedih, membuat suasana tidak enak.

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara dan lambaian tangan tepat di depan muka Lucy membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh tidak, aku hanya melamun," Jawab Lucy kaget.

"Melamun? Apa itu?" Natsu bertanya heran, ia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya.  
"Melamun itu... uh, seperti ... kau mengingat sesuatu atau memikirkan sesuatu lamaaa sekali sampai lupa waktu, hehehe," jawab Lucy sambil tertawa kaku.

"Hmmm..."

Hening sejenak.

"Oh ya Natsu...kap...maksudku apakah makanannya masih enak? Tidak basi kan?" Lucy hampir saja bertanya kapan ayahnya pulang, tapi tidak jadi karena mood Natsu akan memburuk seperti setiap kali ia bertanya, dan akhirnya ia ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik yang tidak penting, yaitu soal makanan yang biasa ia curi dari dapur. Makanan dari dapur yang bisa Lucy dapatkan adalah makanan sisa miliknya dan ayahnya atau juga makanan simpanan yang akan dihidangkan besok atau saat ada acara penting.

Natsu, yang tidak sadar dengan perubahan topik tersebut nyengir puas. "Tentu saja enak! Masakan rumahmu selalu yang terbaik!" Jawabnya.

"Oh syukurlah..." Cuma itu yang bisa Lucy katakan karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Lucy..." Panggil Natsu. "Iya?"

"Kau seharusnya berhenti kesini lagi," Kata Natsu dengan nada serius. Lucy menatapnya tidak percaya, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Jawabnya otomatis.

"Hutan semakin tidak aman sejak ayahku pergi, untung sekali kau tidak terdapat masalah selama ini, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak usah repot-repot menemuiku," Natsu berkata.

Lucy bangkit dan berseru, "Bicara apa kau ini! Kita kan teman, dan aku sudah berjanji akan menemuimu sampai kau bertemu dengan ayahmu kan? Teman tidak akan mengingkari janji!"

Natsu menatapnya kaget selama beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa. "Baguslah, aku juga tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku," katanya riang.

Lucy tersenyum cerah dan duduk kembali, mulai mengoceh tentang berbagai hal pada Natsu, sedangkan Natsu tidak peduli temannya mau cerita soal hal paling tidak penting pun ia akan tetap mendengarkan dan merespon, karena baginya Lucy adalah sesuatu yang berharga setelah ayahnya, Igneel.

* * *

**Done!**  
**Oh ya seharusnya harus saya berikan warning dulu ya diawal T_T**  
**Fic ini dikatakan AU karena sihir bukanlah hal umum didunia ini, memang ada desus seperti tukang sihir dan peramal yang digambarkan sebagai nenek-nenek serem, tapi sekali lagi, sihir BUKAN hal umum di sini. Anggap saja Fiore seperti negara kerajaan pada umumnya.**

**Dan Naga BUKAN dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang nyata, hanya mitos dan legenda masyarakat jaman dulu, jadi mohon diperhatikan~**  
**Saya mungkin juga akan menggunakan OC demi plot dan alur cerita, tapi tentu saja saya akan berusaha menggunakan karakter FT karena sebetulnya saya bukanlah orang yang suka pakai OC, tapi tentu saja jadinya, OOC, hehehe**

**Sekian Author's note dari saya, review so I'll know what you think guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hei guys, it's me! Sudah sekitar setaun lebih sejak saya update cerita ini dannn tenang aja saya ngga lupa kok, malah kepikiran terus mau namatin tapi masih kena writer's block. Oh yeah dan buat Author Note's kali ini saya kasih warning : karena setahun berlalu mungkin penggunaan kata saya akan berbeda, ga penulisan saya berbeda, dannn plot awal yang dulu sudah saya konsep akan berbeda juga (pffft what concept? Yout technically don't know what to do with this fanfic, ssss shutup!).**

**Anyway thanks buat reviewnya guysss dan maaf ya buat yang favoritin kalian udah cape-cape mencet link favorite dan ngga ada update an…well. Dan buat anonymous review yang mana adalah FIRST FLAME comment, I never got this kind of flaming, Day-chan Arusuki… yang mana memutuskan untuk menggunakan jalur anonim review supaya saya ngga mengintip hasil karyanya, thank you for your flame. **

**Saya sadar saat itu ketikan saya tak rapi dan karakternya OOC, makanya saya sudah taruh warning, dan setelah saya terbiasa mengetik dengan keyboard (seriously aku biasanya nulis cerita di buku tulis karena ga punya laptop) sekarang typo nya sudah berkurang drastis TAPI please ya kalau ngga suka genre AU dan fantasy jangan nge klik cerita saya buat nge-rant soal "Oh aku benci genre ini." Kalau kamu ga suka kenapa baca, logic please.**

**Dan yah, saya bukan orang sastra, saya sekarang mahasiswi hukum, jadi saya lebih banyak meneliti Undang-undang daripada sastra, mohon maaf apabila kalimat saya ini tidak sesuai KBBI ya, tolong di benarkan biar saya belajar juga. Dan saya sudahi saja AN super panjang ini, jujur saya ngga tahu Natsu/Lucy masih hot couple ngga karena sekarang jelas banget udah canon dan gak banyak manusia yang berfantasi tentang pairing ini. Tapii saya ngga akan meninggalkan fic ini, jadi, selamat membaca! ^_^**

**Warning : OOC, typo, geje, AU**

**Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Juni 776

"Terus Laki berkata, "Nona Lucyyy tolong turun dari meja!" dan aku bilang, "Gamau, weekk!" Huuh salahnya sendiri dia seharian sibuk karena melayani tamu ayah," Lucy berceloteh sebal, kedua tangannya terlipat dengan rapi di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Natsu, sang pendengar setianya duduk agak jauh di depan Lucy dan hanya bergumam "Oohh…" atau "Hmm.." sambil sibuk memakan makanan yang Lucy bawa malam itu.

"Kamu dengar ngga sih?!" Tanya Lucy geram, ia memandang Natsu dengan sebal karena ternyata ia dicuekin oleh anak berambut pink di dekatnya. Natsu sadar dengan aura bahaya yang terpancar dari gadis pirang itu cepat-cepat menelan makanan yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke mulutnya dan kemudian berkata dengan terburu-buru, "Uh iya aku dengar kok! Lanjutkan saja, ceritanya seru!" Natsu mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya yang tidak membawa makanan.

Lucy menghela napas, ia sadar bahwa ceritanya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian temannya sehingga ia menyerah untuk melanjutkan, kemudian ia dengan hati-hati supaya roknya tidak kotor, duduk di sebelah Natsu dan bertanya, "Mengapa kau nggak mau dengerin ceritaku sih?"

Yang ditanya menatap Lucy sesaat dan kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kiri, sebongkah daging besar masih setia hinggap di tangan kanannya, menanti untuk disantap. "Bagaimana ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu mendengarkan," jawab Natsu dengan suara pelan, seolah malu. Lucy menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun, masa kamu selama ini tidak tahu apa yang aku ceritakan padamu!" Kata Lucy. Natsu berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas saat merasakan temannya mulai sakit hati, "Uh, anu, bukan begitu! Maksudku, apa yang dimaksud pelayan? Mengapa manusia memerlukannya? Mengapa perempuan bernama Laki ini mau disuruh-suruh dengan ayahmu?" Ia menjawab.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada respon dari Lucy, membuat Natsu mulai berkeringat dingin. 'Apa yang aku katakan salah?' Pikirnya. Namun saat ia sadar ekspresi Lucy bukankah marah atau sedih, tapi lebih menjurus…kasihan?

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di gua ini?" Tanya Lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur ia sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Natsu, tidak ada orang yang tidak pernah mengerti soal konsep pembantu atau pengasuh atau apalah itu namanya, dan disinilah seorang anak seusianya bertanya dengan polosnya mengapa Nona Laki mau mengabdi pada keluarganya. Hal ini membuat Lucy ingin tahu apa yang membuat Natsu bisa bertanya seperti itu.

Natsu tampak berpikir sejenak, ia menengadah ke langit malam yang malam ini ditaburi bintang, membuat hutan saat itu tidak tampak begitu seram bagi Lucy. Yah meskipun gadis cilik itu sudah terbiasa dengan hutan, bahkan Natsu berani taruhan temannya itu sudah menggambar denah hutan ini karena Natsu sering sekali bercerita tengan apa saja yang ada disini dan ingin sesekali mengajak Lucy berkeliling bersamanya, sayang Lucy selalu datang malam hari sehingga mereka tidak berani berada terlalu jauh dari gua. Seringkali mereka hanya duduk di mulut gua sambil diterangi bintang yang dan bulan yang menyinari langit musim panas.

Dengan sigap ia melahap daging yang masih ada di tangannya dan mengunyahnya seolah itu hal paling biasa yang pernah dilakukannya. Sambil menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan bekas makanan Natsu menjawab, " Mungkin sejak aku bisa mengingat."

Kedua bola mata Lucy yang beriris coklat terbelalak, "APAAA?! Jadi seumur hidup kamu hidup di sini?" Tanya nya dengan keras. Natsu cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Lucy sambil berkata, "Ssst! Kau mau kita mati?" tanya Natsu panik. Lucy langsung sadar bahwa berteriak di tempat ini hanya akan mendatangkan makhluk malam yang mengerikan, ia sudah sering mendengar cerita dari Natsu hewan buas lebih banyak berkeliaran saat malam, tapi untungnya Natsu memberinya sebuah tanaman yang katanya membuat hewan-hewan tersebut tidak berani mendekatinya, ia mengetahui ini dari ayahnya, Igneel.

Lucy memandang kedua bola mata Natsu lalu memandang ke arah sekitar mereka, setengah berfikir bahwa akan ada beruang yang akan langsung menerkam, atau lebih parah, monster hutan. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik hanya kedengaran suara jangkrik dan burung berkaok di kejauhan di tempat tersebut, Lucy sedikit lega, begitu juga dengan Natsu, ia segera melepaskan bekapannya dan kemudian duduk di posisinya semula.

"Iya kurasa aku sudah hidup di gua ini seumur hidupku, banyak sekali kenangan yang ada disini, terutama soal Igneel," Natsu berkata. Kata Igneel membuatnya mengingat kepergian ayahnya tersebut, kemudian ia merasa sangat sedih. Lucy segera mendekati Natsu dan memegang pundaknya yang lunglai. "Sudah jangan diingat-ingat lagi, aku hanya kaget saja tadi, maaf ya reaksiku berlebihan," kata Lucy.

Natsu berbalik memandangnya. "Iya aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih ya Lucy, kau sudah menemaniku selama ini," Natsu menjawab. Wajah sedihnya tergantikan oleh senyuman lebar khas miliknya yang selalu memperlihatkan hampir seluruh gigi depannya, dan anehnya gigi Natsu selalu tampak putih dan sehat padahal Lucy yakin Natsu tidak memiliki benda yang layak untuk membersihkan giginya.

Lucy terpukau sesaat dan tidak dapat bereaksi apapun, ia selalu merasa senyum Natsu sangat berbeda dengan senyum orang lain yang selama ini ditunjukkan kepadanya, penuh ketulusan dan kebahagiaan.

Kemudian sebuah senyum hinggap di wajah Lucy, "Itulah yang namanya teman,," jawabnya. Natsu yang tidak ingin membuat teman satu-satunya menjadi ikut suram, kemudian memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang kejadian yang ia alami di hutan hari ini.

Lucy yang sekarang berganti menjadi pendengar berusaha mengikuti cerita Natsu tanpa menyela, meskipun dalam hati ia semakin merasa ada yang janggal dari kehidupan Natsu, belum pernah ia tahu ada ayah dan anak yang mau hidup dihutan padahal tak jauh dari sana ada pemukiman, terlebih lagi sekarang sang ayah meninggalkan anaknya sepanjang musim panas tanpa mengatakan apapun, terkadang Lucy beranggapan jangan-jangan ayah Natsu sudah meninggal dimakan binatang buas, tetapi ia tidak tega mengatakan kemungkinan ini pada temannya.

Gadis kecil ini sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apabila dirinya yang tinggal di gua gelap seperti ini, terlebih lagi ia harus bertahan hidup dengan berburu hewan maupun mencari tumbuhan yang dapat dimakan, oh tidak ia rasa teh dan kue buatan juru masaknya masihlah nikmat, tapi Lucy merasa sangat kagum pada Natsu, karena meski Natsu seumuran dengannya (itulah yang dikatakan Natsu), ia jauh lebih kuat dan berani,

Beberapa lama setelah Natsu selesai bercerita Lucy pun pamit untuk pulang, seperti biasa ia membawa wadah makanan yang sudah kosong dan membungkusnya dengan taplak yang ia curi dari dapur. "Aku pulang dulu ya Natsu, sampai ketemu besok," kata Lucy.

"Iya hati-hati ya, tanaman yang aku kasih belum layu kan?" Kata Natsu. Lucy menunjukkan sebuah toples kaca berisikan tanaman berbentuk aneh dan berwarna ungu, tanaman tersebut hampir memenuhi seluruh isi toples, Lucy membuka tutupnya supaya bau tanaman tersebut keluar. "Ya, kan kemarin baru saja kau beri yang baru," jawabnya.

Natsu nyengir, "Baiklah, dadaah," kata Natsu. Lucy pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gua, ia melambaikan tangan sebentar ke arah temannya dan Natsu balas melambai dengan semangat, setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Natsu pun kembali masuk ke dalam gua.

Dengan telaten ia merapikan rerumputan yang sengaja ditumpuk sebagai ranjang buatan, setelah selesai Natsu melihat ke arah sebuah selimut yang dulu Lucy sengaja berikan padanya supaya Natsu tidak kedinginan. Meskipun Natsu bersikeras tidak ingin ikut Lucy ke kota, Lucy bertekad membuat gua tempat tinggalnya sedikit layak huni, sehingga di gua terdapat selimut, sedikit makanan seperti roti dan biskuit, lampu minyak yang tidak pernah Natsu gunakan, serta dua setel pakaian yang Lucy dapatkan dengan cara menyuruh salah satu anak pembantu keluarganya untuk membeli di pasar.

Lucy sendiri tidak repot-repot memberinya peralatan makan karena ia tahu Natsu tidak akan menyentuhnya, tetapi ia memberi Natsu sebuah pisau lipat miliknya dengan alasan untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Natsu mendapat kesulitan, saat diberi Natsu hanya mendengus mencela dan berkata ia lebih suka membuat senjata sendiri tetapi tetap menerimanya.

Natsu sekarang sudah rebah di tempat tidur buatannya dan menatap langit-langit gua yang gelap, selimut Lucy tidak ia pakai karena saat itu masih musim panas dan badannya sendiri sudah cukup hangat, saat kelopak matanya terasa berat dan akan tertutup sebuah suara membuatnya terbangun kembali.

"Anakku…." Panggil suara itu. Natsu terbelalak dan segera duduk. Ia mengenal suara itu sejak dulu, suara yang selama ini ia tunggu, suara Igneel. "Igneel? Itu kau?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara bergetar. Kegembiraan serasa meledak dalam hatinya, tapi kemudian ia menjadi bingung saat suara itu berkata, "Keluarlah, dan carilah aku."

"Igneel?" Tanya Natsu, kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berteriak, "Igneel! Dimana kau?!"

"Anakku Natsu… aku akan menunggumu, di Lembah Hitam," setelah itu hanya ada keheningan yang memenuhi gua. "Igneel? IGNEEL!" Teriak Natsu, ia berlari ke luar dan memandang sekeliling,, tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya ada suara jangkrik dan burung jauh di perut hutan, Natsu berlari berkeliling, tapi tetap tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Igneel pernah ada di sana, ia bahkan mencoba mencari bau ayahnya, tapi tidak bisa menemukan bau yang sangat ia ingat tersebut.

Frustasi, Natsu pun kembali ke dalam sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan ia dengar. 'Lembah Hitam?' Pikirnya. Ia terduduk di tumpukan rumput sejenak dan seolah telah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, Natsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. 'Baiklah, aku akan mencarimu,' pikir Natsu.

* * *

Sementara itu Lucy sudah tiba di kediamannya, seperti biasa ia mengendap-endap lewat halaman belakang dan akan masuk ke dapur lewat ruang cuci yang biasa digunakan oleh pengurus rumahnya, tapi saat ia akan membuka pintu tersebut sebuah sinar menerangi wajahnya membuatnya menoleh dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nona Lucy! Mengapa anda disini?" Tanya seseorang. Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha melihat siapa yang bertanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasa panik mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Hal yang Lucy rasakan berikutnya adalah kedua bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang dengan kuat dan ia digiring masuk. "Ayo masuk Nona, saya akan melaporkan anda pada Tuan besar," kata orang tersebut.

Lucy pun merasa akan sebuah badai yang akan datang malam ini.

* * *

**Done!**

**Maaf singkaat, saya ingin tahu apakah masih ada penghuni Ffn yang membaca fic saya jadi ngga panjang-panjang dulu ya, tenang saja untuk plot sudah saya siapkan :D.**

**Mohon kritik dan saran (yang membangun ya), kalau suka syukurlah, pokoknya saya tunggu review dari kalian semua *tebar bunga***

**Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo haloo, kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau updatenya telat ya fanfic ini telah mengalami beberapa kali konsep gagal sehingga aku sedikit galau gimana alurnya. Oh ya karena FT sendiri telah tamat aku tidak yakin kalau masih banyak yang mau baca fanfic FT terutama pairing Natsu/Lucy. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**AU, OOC, Typo**

**RnR!**

**‹•›‹•›‹•›‹•›‹•›‹•›**

"Lucy, jelaskan padaku," Suara yang dalam itu terdengar mengerikan sekali bagi anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun, Lucy, yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan berada di pangkuannya. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya jarang sekali menunjukkan rasa takut, karena selama ini ia hidup selalu dalam kenyamanan. Oh tetapi anak mana yag tidak akan takut ketika ayahnya sedang duduk dihadapannya, dengan raut muka marah dan tatapan tajam, dan parahnya laki-laki paruh baya itu menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Penjelasan yang tidak akan mungkin Lucy ucapkan.

"Lucy!" Ayahnya berkata dengan nada tinggi, kedua bola mata cokelat tuanya yang dingin bersinar galak. Lucy selalu mendengar dari para pelayannya kalau kedua bola matanya menurun dari ibunya yang anggun dan lembut, biasanya saat para pelayan menceritakan hal tersebut akan menyusul cerita-cerita mengenai kebaikan ibunya dulu pada saat beliau masih hidup. Lucy yang merasa ratusan kali mendengarnya tidak pernah mengeluh, Karena ia sangat ingin mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang melahirkannya, dan berusaha merasakan kasih sayang ibu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan melalui kisah-kisah tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu dengan takut-takut menatap ke arah ayahnya, dan saat menemukan mata ayahnya ia berfikir, 'Ya, beda sekali denganku. Memang tidak mungkin kedua mata ini diturunkan darinya.'

Mata cokelat hangat tersebut kemudian menyapu sekeliling ruangan, memperhatikan detail bahwa sekarang ia sedang disidang di ruang kerja ayahnya pada pagi buta dengan seorang penjaga baru bernama Lyon, Lucy ingat sekali anak di depannya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya dan baru saja diperkerjakan oleh ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seharusnya ia ingat betapa semangatnya laki-laki itu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahnya, dan Lucy melihat Lyon yang berdiri agak jauh di samping kirinya senang sekali telah mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membuat Jude Heartfilia mengapresiasi dirinya.

Lucy kemudian melihat ke arah tangan kanan Lyon yang masih memegang lentera yang memancarkan cahaya menerangi ruangan tersebut. 'Lentera sialan,' pikir Lucy geram. Gadis itu terkejut ketika ayahnya mengeluarkan suara terbatuk yang disengaja. Dengan enggan ia kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah dimana takdirnya akan ditentukan.

Jude menatap anaknya lurus-lurus dan berkata untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu, "Lucy, kau tahu kan mengendap-endap keluar rumah pada pagi buta adalah hal yang aneh dan gila bahkan menurut orang tua ini, apalagi jika pelakunya adalah anakku sendiri, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, pada jam 2 pagi?" Tanya pria itu.

Sedikit terkejut tapi ia mengendalikan reaksinya, Jude melihat gadis kecilnya tidak mengalihkan pandangan dan malah menjawab dengan pandangan lurus padanya. "Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar," jawab Lucy.

Kebohongan tersebut meluncur lebih halus daripada yang Lucy rasakan, ia merasa sangat takut ayahnya mengetahui kebohongannya, terlebih setelah melihat reaksi ayahnya yang tidak percaya setelah mendengar jawabannya, Lucy menelan ludah. "Jadi kau jalan-jalan dalam gelap, sendirian, pada jam 2 pagi, dengan membawa keranjang makanan yang jika kulihat telah kosong?" Ayahnya bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada menantang Lucy alasan apa lagi yang akan ia katakan.

Dengan tegar Lucy menegaskan pandangannya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah meskipun di dalam otaknya ia sedang berteriak bagaimana menyusun alasan yang bagus, apapun yang ia katakan akan berpengaruh tidak hanya padanya, tapi juga hubungannya dengan satu-satunya temannya yang menunggunya di hutan, Natsu.

Mengingat Natsu membuat Lucy merasakan kekuatan baru dalam dirinya, dengan tegas Lucy berkata, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan aku juga lapar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambal membawa makanan dari dapur, aku kira akan menyenangkan piknik di malam hari tanpa membawa penerangan, karena pasti penjaga tidak akan mengijinkan kalau mengetahuiku."

Jude Heartfilia mau tak mau mendengus, "Tentu saja, siapa yang mau mengijinkan permintaan konyol seperti itu, dari siapapun termasuk dirimu," jawabnya. Lucy merasakan perasaan sakit pada hatinya, tetapi tidak ingin membiarkan ayahnya mengintimidasi, ia berusaha mengingat Natsu dan akibatnya apabila seseorang mengetahui tentangnya maupun hubungan pertemanan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa anaknya tidak akan menjawab apapun lagi, Jude menghela nafas lelah. "Lucy, aku tidak akan menceramahimu tentang betapa bahaya nya berjalan di malam hari, apalagi dengan pemikiran sebuah 'piknik'. Tetapi aku harus mengingatkan posisimu sebagai penerus keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia, dan aku berharap kau dapat menggunakan pikiranmu dengan dewasa, tetapi aku kadang lupa bahwa aku berharap terlalu banyak, apalagi mengingat kau masih anak-anak," Jude berkata.

Kali ini Lucy menunduk, tak ingin mendengar perkataan kasar tersebut. Badannya mulai bergetar, tetapi Lucy menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, sudah ratusan kali ia menghadapi perkataan ayahnya yang tajam, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa mendengarnya, meskipun tetap ada rasa sakit yang menjalar dari dalam hatinya.

Setelah Jude Heartfilia menyuruh Lucy berjanji agar tidak melakukan apapun yang dilakukannya tadi, dan Lucy dengan enggan setuju, Lucy pun dibawa kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya yang besar, Lucy segera merebahkan diri ke Kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Natsu…' pikir Lucy. Gadis itu merasa kebingungan sekarang, tentang bagaimana ia akan menyelinap ke hutan mulai dari sekarang, dan juga bagaimana reaksi Natsu tentang malam ini. Ia takut Natsu akan menyarankan bahwa mereka tidak usah bertemu lagi seperti yang dulu ia ajukan. Lucy tidak tahan harus berfikir menjalani hidupnya tanpa Natsu. Sekitar 2 minggu sejak ia bertemu Natsu pertama kali, dan sejak itulah hidupnya terasa berwarna, sebelumnya Lucy selalu melihat semuanya dengan hitam dan putih. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya bersemangat, pujian orang-orang akan wajahnya yang cantik mirip dengan ibunya, celotehan pelayan saat memuji pakaian Lucy yang mewah saat mendandaninya, atau juga segala kursus dan pelajaran yang ia terima tentang cara menjadi bangsawan yang baik dan benar sejak ia dapat mengingat, semuanya terasa tidak penting bagi gadis kecil itu.

Ia hanya ingin bermain, bahagia, dan merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi semua hal itu tidak dapat ia rasakan, dan sejak ada Natsu masuk ke dalam hidupnya, seluruh kegiatan mereka bercerita tentang hidup masing-masing, cerita Natsu tentang bagaimana cara bertahan hidup di hutan, atau juga bercandaan Natsu yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, Lucy merasakan momen-momen tersebut jauh lebih berharga baginya daripada seluruh kehidupan yang telah ia jalani. Meskipun belum juga sehari, Lucy merasa telah kangen dengan senyuman tulus yang Natsu keluarkan setiap mereka bertemu.

Dengan pikiran penuh dengan anak laki-laki berambut pink, Lucy pun tertidur.

* * *

Kediaman Heartfilia pada hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa, senja yang mulai turun membuat taman beserta dinding Puri Heartfilia tampak seperti bermandikan cahaya oranye-keemasan, kebanyakan orang akan berpendapat Puri ini sangat indah, tetapi bagi Lucy, tempat ini seperti penjara.

Lucy saat ini sedang duduk di kursi berwarna putih yang penuh dengan ukiran bunga, kedua iris cokelat hangatnya menatap ke pemandangan taman belakang kediaman Heartfilia dengan acuh tak acuh. Di depannya terdapat meja berwarna putih dengan ukiran sama seperti kursi yang ia duduki, meja itu penuh dengan berbagai macam kue dan peralatan minum teh.

Gadis itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di gazebo taman belakang ini, ia sebenarnya sudah merasakan tubuhnya pegal Karena terlalu lama duduk, tapi entah ia tak ingin beranjak dari situ, ia enggan masuk ke dalam bangunan di belakang yang ia sebut 'rumah.'

Seperti robot Lucy mengambil cangkir di depannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pemandangan taman yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu, ia mengangkat cangkir mewah tersebut dan meminum tehnya. Cairan hangat dan manis tersebut membuat pikiran Lucy berputar kembali, mengingat tentang temannya yang sudah tidak ia temui beberapa hari, Natsu.

Ia takut membayangkan Natsu kecewa karena ia tidak bisa menyelinap keluar untuk bertemu dengannya. Sejak ia ketahuan, ayahnya menugaskan hampir semua penjaga dan pelayan untuk memantau gerak gerik Lucy, bahkan gadis kecil itu bersumpah kalau jendela kamarnya tidak pernah terbuka dan selalu terkunci rapat sekarang. Bahkan saat ini ia bisa merasakan pandangan pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya, pelayan yang biasa mengasuh Lucy, Laki sekarang jadi jarang ditugaskan untuk mengurus Lucy, gadis itu berfikir mungkin ayahnya menganggap kelalaian Laki dalam mengasuh Lucy yang membuat anaknya itu bisa kabur.

Lucy sekarang harus menghadapi seorang wanita tua dengan badan gempal dan wajah masam sebagai pengasuh, Lucy bahkan tidak ingat siapa nama wanita tersebut. Menghela nafas, tangannya yang mungil meraih ke arah kue yang dihidangkan baginya. Macaroon, salah satu kue yang Lucy sukai, tetapi Lucy sendiri jarang memakan Macaroon karena kue tersebut didatangkan dari negeri seberang sehingga keberadaannya di Fiore bisa terbilang langka dan harganya juga mahal. Lucy merengut kesal karena menyadari Ayahnya sangat ingin ia tidak macam-macam sampai mendatangkan kue kesukaannya ini.

Lucy menggigit Macaroon berwarna cokelat, rasa cokelat almond dengan filling lembut di dalamnya tidak membuat gadis itu bahagia seperti biasanya. Pikiran Lucy melayang kembali ke arah Natsu, ia merasa kesepian dan rindu sekali dengan temannya itu, tetapi ia setiap hari telah merencanakan bagaimana agar dapat mengendap keluar Puri Heartfilia dan selalu kecewa karena di pintu kamar depannya ada seorang penjaga yang berdiri menjaga kamarnya. 'Pasti ada yang dapat kulakukan,' pikir Lucy.

Setelah Macaroon nya habis Lucy meminum tehnya dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. 'Mereka tidak akan bisa mengurungku selamanya, pasti akan ada jalan agar aku dapat keluar dari sini,' dengan pikiran tersebut Lucy melangkah keluar gazebo dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya, tidak peduli pelayannya mengikuti atau tidak.

* * *

Meskipun Lucy telah bertekad untuk menemukan celah agar ia dapat pergi keluar, tetapi gadis tersebut tidak dapat melakukannya karena keesokan harinya ia harus pergi ke daerah sebelah dengan ayahnya untuk bertamu menemui salah satu teman bangsawan kepala keluarga Heartfilia tersebut. Lucy sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan segala hal disekelilingnya saat bersiap siap maupun saat kereta kuda mulai berjalan membawa dirinya dan ayahnya menjauhi kediaman Heartfilia.

Begitu juga saat mereka sampai ke dalam mansion teman Jude Heartfilia. Tetapi Lucy tersadar saat teman ayahnya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan seorang gadis berambut biru muda mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hai Jude, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya," sapa pria yang Lucy tahu sebagai teman ayahnya. Jude mengeluarkan senyumnya yang langka dan menjabat tangan pria didepannya. "Tentu saja Yoshi, aku selalu menanti kapan aku dapat menemuimu lagi," jawab Jude. Pria bernama Yoshi tersebut tertawa pelan, dan berkata "Formal sekali, yah aku tidak dapat menyalahkanmu. Oh ya.." Yoshi kemudian memegang pundak gadis kecil di sebelahnya, membuat kedua tamunya mengarahkan perhatian kepada anak tersebut.

"Kenalkan ini anak keduaku, Yukino," Yoshi berkata. Merasa namanya disebut, gadis tersebut mengangkan roknya dan membungkuk dengan gerakan terlatih dan berkata "Yukino Agria, senang bertemu dengan anda." Lucy terkejut melihat tata karma anak didepannya jauh lebih anggun dan suaranya juga lebih lembut daripada dirinya, ingatan tentang dirinya yang selalu mengeluh dan tidak peduli saat pelajaran tata karma bangsawan muncul dan Lucy merasakan pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yukino, dan ini anak tunggalku, Lucy," Jude berkata sambil memandang ke arah anak gadisnya. Lucy pun meniru gerakan Yukino dengan lebih kaku dan mengeluarkan suara yang ia harap sebagus anak di depannya, "Saya Lucy Heartfilia, senang bertemu dengan anda."

Yoshi Agria tersenyum, dan berkata pada Jude, "Kau memiliki anak yang cantik sekali Jude." Lawan bicaranya tersenyum sopan dan berkata, "Anakmu juga Yoshi, dimana istri dan anakmu yang satu lagi?" Senyum Yoshi memudar sesaat sebelum kembali ke wajahnya, "Ah, sang nyonya sedang di kamarnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sedang tidak enak badan sedangkan Sorano…entah kemana anak itu, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk ikut menyambut tamu kita," jawab Yoshi sedikit kesal saat berbicara tentang anaknya yang lain, Sorano.

Lucy pun sedikit penasaran, anak di depannya Yukino terlihat kalem dan sopan, tetapi sepertinya anak bernama Sorano ini jauh berbeda dengan Yukino. Setelah berbasa basi singkat Jude dan Yoshi berjalan kearah ruang kerja kediaman Agria, sedangkan Lucy dan Yukino disuruh untuk bermain di kamar Yukino.

Dengan sedikit canggung Lucy menatap anak sebaya yang ada di depannya, Yukino sendiri juga tampak sedikit bingung, terlihat jelas bahwa ia jarang mendapat tamu, apalagi seorang anak-anak dan ia harus menghibur tamu tersebut. Setelah kedua ayah mereka hilang dari pandangan dan mereka diam beberapa saat, Yukino pun berkata, "Mari kuantar ke kamarku." Lucy mengangguk dan memperhatikan dengan sedikit kesal karena ternyata memang suara Yukino selembut itu.

Yukino mulai melangkah dan Lucy menghela nafas, gadis itu pun mengikuti Yukino dan mau tak mau berfikir bahwa gadis di depannya tidak akan semenarik Natsu.

**‹•›‹•›‹•›‹•›‹•›‹•›**

**Yup cukup sekian chapter kali ini, singkat dan boring I know. Tapi chapter ini lebih ke arah transisi dimana Lucy dan Natsu menjalani hari mereka tanpa bertemu. Trust me I know what to do about their fate. Meski begitu aku belum tahu akan membuat Natsu dan Lucy menjadi lebih dark ataukah sama seperti canon, karena FT sendiri lebih ke arah semua umur jadinya sifat karakter utamanya tidak ada yang dark. Tetapi aku berniat membuat fanfic ini untuk pembaca remaja dan young adult, let me know about your opinion in review!**

**Terima kasih yang udah fav, follow dan review ya, semua usaha kalianlah yang tetap membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! Sankyuu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo haloo, ketemu lagi dengan kisah Celestial's Dragon dengan saya Flowrindesu (aka HikariNoMikan). Author's note kali ini nggak panjang-panjang kecuali ucapan terima kasih kepada reviewer chapter lalu yaitu mihawk607, hikanee, dan Nashi Dragneel23 (Love ur username!) dan semua yang telah pernah mereview, fav, atau follow. Seperti janji saya, saya tidak meninggalkan fic ini, dan akhirnya belum juga seminggu udah hadir lagi kan updatenya! *Horrayy* mumpun kuliah libur dan ide masih kenceng ;).**

**Sekian A/n dari saya, ini adalah chap 6 selamat membaca**

**AU,OOC,Typo**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Lucy tinggal di kediaman keluarga Agria, dan pendapat Lucy tentang kesehariannya yang membosankan tentulah benar. Setiap hari kegiatan Lucy hanya terdiri dari bangun pagi, mandi, berganti pakaian yang layak untuk ditunjukkan kepada keluarga Agria tetapi juga kesannya tidak terlalu formal, kemudian sarapan bersama ayahnya dan seluruh keluarga Agria, kemudian disuruh bermain dengan Yukino.

Saat ini pun Lucy sedang berada di veranda Mansion keluarga Agria, duduk manis sambil menunggu teman sebayanya datang. Di hadapannya terdapat meja yang lumayan besar untuk gadis kecil tersebut dan diisi dengan hidangan dan peralatan untuk jamuan minum teh. Lucy menatap ke arah kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, saat pertama mengenal Yukino Lucy kira anak itu tidak menyukai hal-hal girly, tetapi ternyata Yukino suka mengkoleksi boneka-boneka bulu seperti beruang, kelinci, kucing, dan sebagainya. Dan saat ini pun kursi di hadapan Lucy yang seharusnya tempat Yukino duduk sedang dipenuhi oleh boneka gadis itu.

Omong-omong soal temannya itu… seharusnya Yukino telah tiba 10 menit yang lalu untuk minum teh dengan Lucy, tetapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang berambut biru muda mendatanginya. Lucy menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah, merasa canggung duduk sendirian dengan seorang pelayan yang berjaga di belakang. 'Bukan berarti aku senang bermain dengannya….'pikir Lucy.

Meskipun kesibukan mereka terlihat monoton, Lucy harus mengakui bahwa Yukino bukanlah seorang anak bangsawan sombong dan manja seperti kebanyakan orang, ia lembut dan halus tutur katanya, tetapi pemalu, meskipun mereka telah bermain bersama selama beberapa hari, masih banyak hal yang Lucy tidak ketahui tentang temannya tersebut, ia merasa anak berambut biru muda itu masih tidak mempercayainya, bukannya Lucy sakit hati, ia sendiri juga masih memiliki banyak cerita yang tidak pernah ia ungkit pada Yukino. Tetapi beberapa hal mau tak mau membuat Lucy penasaran, terutama kebiasaannya menghilang saat selesai makan siang sampai pada jam minum teh,

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas, memikirkan kebiasaan Yukino yang sedikit aneh baginya, pernah ia bertanya apa yang Yukino lakukan pada jam-jam tersebut dan Yukino hanya menjawab lirih bahwa ia ada pelajaran yang harus diikuti. Di Fiore semua anak bangsawan tidak meraih pendidikan di sekolah tetapi melalui homeschooling dengan guru-guru paling berkualitas, biasanya seorang anak homeschooling mulai dari umur 6 tahun sampai dengan 15 tahun apabila bagi laki-laki dan 12 tahun bagi perempuan. Pelajaran yang diajarkan adalah pelajaran dasar beserta pelajaran tata karma, sedangkan bagi anak perempuan ada pelajaran keterampilan seperti merajut, menyanyi, dan melukis, sedangkan yang laki-laki diperbolehkan belajar alat music, melukis, astronomi, fisika, kimia, dan matematika lanjutan.

Tetapi Lucy ingat sekali bahwa sejak awal Juni sampai dengan Agustus, pelajaran tersebut diliburkan karena liburan musim panas. Bagi para keluarga bangsawan liburan musim panas bukanlah waktu untuk bersantai, karena saat musim panas akan ada banyak undangan pesta untuk bersosialisasi dengan sesama keluarga bangsawan dari seluruh negeri Fiore, perkenalan keluarga yang ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan keluarga lain, acara menginap antar teman seperti yang ayahnya dan Lucy lakukan sekarang, acara amal, serta festival terbesar di negeri Fiore, Festival Raja Naga. 'Aku baru tahu ada guru yang berani mengurangi waktu musim panas muridnya, terlebih lagi pada saat keluarganya mendapatkan tamu teman bangsawan,' pikir Lucy. 'Yah asalkan bukan aku yang harus belajar.'

Semakin bosan Lucy pun duduk bersandar pada kursinya, dan merasa bahwa bahwa Yukino telat terlambat lebih dari 20 menit sekarang. Perasaan kesal pun mulai menjalar dan Lucy berdiri hendak pergi ke kamar tamu yang telah disediakan untuknya, saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu untuk pergi, muncullah seorang gadis berambut biru muda pendek berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Yukino.

"Ah maafkan aku!" Yukino berseru dengan nada memelas. Mata cokelatnya yang sedikit lebih tua daripada warna mata Lucy terlihat lelah tetapi juga penuh penyesalan, tak perlu menjadi jenius bagi Lucy untuk tahu bahwa Yukino tadi berusaha secepatnya untuk memenuhi acara minum teh mereka. Perasaan kesalpun hilang dan Lucy tersenyum canggung, tak ingin anak di depannya sedih, "Tidak apa-apa… uh pelajarannya sulit ya?" Tanya Lucy berusaha mengalihkan perasaan bersalah Yukino.

Tak disangka pandangan Yukino berubah menjadi kaget dan termenung, 'Oke ini aneh,' pikir Lucy. Beberapa detik kemudian seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Yukino tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab, "Ah iya, sulit sekali. Guruku juga bukanlah guru paling baik sedunia." Lucy ingin sekali bertanya apakah benar begitu tetapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti jawaban Yukino, apapun hal yang disembunyikan anak di depannya pastilah bukan hal untuk Lucy ketahui, dan sejujurnya Lucy tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan Yukino.

Lucy pun melikir ke arah kursi tempat Yukino seharusnya duduk dan berkata, "Karena kau sudah disini, ayo sekarang kita minum teh." Yukino mengangguk, mereka berdua pun duduk saling berhadapan dan saat isapan teh pertama menyentuh kerongkongan mereka, insiden yang barusan terjadi pun hampir terlupakan.

* * *

"Hufftt…" seorang anak laki-laki menghembuskan nafas lelah. Musim panas di Fiore memang terkenal sangat panas tetapi lebih terasa lagi apabila hidup di kota bernama Magnolia. Entah telah berapa kali pemuda itu mengeluh tentang cuaca, jikalau pada musim lainnya dia sangat bersyukur tentang suhu badannya yang secara natural telah hangat, tapi sekarang ia merasa suhu tubuhnya berkomplot dengan cuaca untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Anak itu berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya, membajak sawah di pagi yang panas ini bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan, tetapi ia harus melakukan hal ini apabila ingin mendapatkan makan malam. Ia menyeka keringat dari dahi dan menjauhkan rambut pinknya agar dirinya tidak merasa gerah, betapa inginnya anak itu agar jam makan siang segera tiba. "Natsu!" seorang pria tua berdiri di pematang sawah tak jauh dari pemuda bernama Natsu tersebut. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Yo pak tua!" Seru Natsu. Pria tua tersebut menunjukkan wajah sedikit tidak suka disebut "Pak tua" tapi tidak memprotes, ia berkata, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kau terlihat sedikit kesulitan." Natsu pun menunjukkan wajah sebal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku pasti sudah selesai kalau cuacanya tidak sepanas ini," jawabnya.

"Yah mungkin kau sebaiknya mencopot scarfmu," bapak tersebut menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah scarf yang selalu Natsu pakai. Anak laki-laki tersebut langsung memegang scarfnya dengan protektif dan menjawab, "Tidak akan! Ini hal yang sangat berharga bagiku." Kakek tersebut mengeluarkan dengungan "Hmm.." dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Natsu. "Baiklah, pokoknya jangan lupa kau harus selesai membajak semua sawahku sebelum sore," Katanya.

"Tentu saja serahkan padaku Pak Tua!" Natsu berseru dengan penuh percaya diri, setelah bapak tersebut tidak nampak ia menundukkan wajah, "Semoga saja aku masih hidup nanti," gumamnya dengan nada suram. Dengan enggan Natsu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, sambil melamun mengenang hal apa saja yang telah ia lewati sejak pergi dari gua.

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu sejak ia pergi dari gua yang disebut rumahnya dan mengembara ke arah barat, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak memiliki peta dan tidak tahu dimana tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, tetapi perintah ayahnya agar pergi ke "Lembah hitam" lah yang terus membuatnya melangkah. Natsu sendiri tahu dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun soal menempatkan diri di masyarakat, terlebih ia hanya anak kecil tanpa keahlian kecuali kekuatan dan tenaga yang ia latih setiap hari di hutan. Akhirnya setelah bekalnya habis (Natsu bukanlah orang yang suka berjaga-jaga sehingga hanya membawa sedikit makanan) Natsu mendapati dirinya berjalan di desa dengan perut keroncongan, ia memperhatikan orang-orang memberikan logam berbentuk bulat dan juga potongan seperti kertas dengan gambar khas untuk mendapatkan makanan. Ia sendiri tidak memiliki keduanya sehingga akhirnya hanya duduk terdiam di sudut desa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Entah berapa lama ia duduk disitu kehilangan tenaga, hingga seorang kakek tua yang melewatinya berhenti, dan kemudian membawanya kerumah. Sama seperti saat bertemu dengan Lucy pertama kali, ia bertingkah kasar dan berusaha terlihat berbahaya dengan kakek itu, tetapi ia tidak takut sama sekali dan malah tertawa kecil. Setelah penuh kesulitan akhirnya kakek tersebut bisa membuat Natsu berbicara, ia juga mengajarkan bahwa logam dan kertas tersebut adalah uang, dan untuk membeli makanan ia harus mendapat uang.

Natsu terlihat sangat tertarik dan akhirnya menyuruh kakek tersebut bercerita tentang apa saja yang dilakukan masyarakat normal, meskipun sedikit merasa aneh, kakek itu pun menceritakan semua yang ia dapat katakan bahkan akhirnya menawari Natsu tidur di rumahnya dan sempat menawarkannya makanan gratis, tetapi Natsu tidak mau dan ingin diberi hal yang disebut dengan uang. Pria tua tersebut berkata apabila seseorang ingin uang, maka ia harus bekerja, Natsu pun berkata "Kalau begitu pekerjakan aku!" sehingga disinilah ia sekarang, setiap hari membantu pria tua tersebut untuk beberapa koin dan satu uang kertas. Untungnya kakek tersebut tinggal di pinggiran desa dan beliaulah yang mengurusi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sosialisasi kepada masyarakat desa, sehingga Natsu tidak perlu menggunakan tenaganya untuk mengerti tentang hubungan sosial yang membingungkan.

Natsu membajak sawah sambil berusaha bersiul, mengingat ketika ayahnya melakukannya saat bosan. Ia sendiri tidak pernah protes tentang pekerjaannya, karena pria tua tersebut hanya membutuhkan tenaga dan otot, dua hal yang Natsu handal lakukan. 'Tetapi sialan, cuacanya terik sekali,' pikir Natsu. Berusaha memikirkan sesuatu agar perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada cuaca, mau tak mau Natsu memikirkan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Lucy… saat akan pergi, malam harinya Natsu menunggu temannya itu seperti biasa tetapi ia tidak pernah menampakkan diri.

Merasa bingung dan sedih Natsu memutuskan untuk menunda keberangkatannya sehari lagi, tetapi sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada gadis berambut pirang muncul. Natsu tidak pernah mengira akan merasakan perasaan seperti saat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya, tetapi saat ia merebahkan diri di kasur buatannya perasaan sedih dan ditinggalkan mulai menimpanya bertubi-tubi, pertama ayahnya sekarang Lucy… Natsu sendiri telah berjanji pada dirinya kalau tidak akan menangis lagi karena menurutku menangis membuatnya lemah, tetapi mau tak mau beberapa bulir air mata jauh ke pipinya, dengan marah ia berusaha menghapusnya dan memejamkan mata supaya tertidur.

Tanpa ia sadari Lucy telah menjadi hal penting yang masuk dalam kehidupan Natsu, dan gadis kecil itulah yang menghiburnya saat ia merasa kehilangan ayahnya. Saat ia tak menghilang Natsu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak mungkin ia pergi ke kota dan mengunjungi rumah Lucy, karena setahu Natsu Lucy adalah anak salah satu orang penting, dan Lucy bercerita bahwa untuk mengendap-endap ke gua saja butuh perjuangan ekstra. 'Mungkin Lucy hanya tidak bisa menemuiku,' pikir Natsu berusaha menghibur dirinya, dengan alasan yang ia pikirkan tersebut, Natsu pun mulai tertidur. Keesokan harinya ia memutuskan untuk menulis pesan pada Lucy sebelum berangkat. 'Semoga ia melihatnya.'

Natsu sendiri tidak memiliki pikiran untuk meninggalkan temannya itu untuk selamanya, tidak, ia berfikir bahwa ia akan segera tiba di tempat yang dimaksud ayahnya, bereuni kembali dengan ayahnya, dan mereka akan pulang ke gua dan bertemu dengan Lucy kembali, kemudian mereka akan bahagia bertiga selamanya. Natsu pun tersenyum.

"BRUAKK!" Sebuah suara serta getaran di tanah yang dipijak oleh Natsu membuat anak itu terloncat kaget dan memasang posisi siaga. Dengan matanya yang tajam ia melihat ke sekeliling, di kejauhan ia melihat asap, "Apa itu?" ucap Natsu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menopangkan tangannya ke atas dahinya dan kedua matanya sedikit menyipit agar dapat melihat dengan jelas, tidak puas, ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menemukan kakek yang telah menampungnya.

'Hmmm, melihat sebentar tidak apa-apa mungkin,' pikir Natsu. Jiwa pemberontaknya bangkit dan ia mulai keluar dari tanah berlumpur yang sedari tadi ia tapak, awal mula pelan, ia kemudian semakin cepat berjalan dan akhirnya berlari menuju tempat dimana asap tadi terlihat. Tak terasa ia sudah berada jauh ke dalam hutan yang tak jauh dari sawah.

Tak sampai 50 meter dari tempat tersebut Natsu merasakan ada hawa mengerikan yang lari dengan cepat ke arahnya, dengan sigap Natsu melompat ke samping dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian sesuatu menubruk tempatnya tadi berdiri. 'Apa itu?'Pikir Natsu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah benda di dekatnya tersebut, benda itu besar, dan berbulu belang berwarna putih dan hitam, Natsu dapat melihat tekanan naik turun yang berarti itu bukan benda, tapi sesuatu yang hidup. 'Hewan?' pikir anak berambut pink tersebut.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Natsu saat melihat hewan tersebut menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan haus darah, untuk tahu ia memiliki dua pilihan untuk keluar dari situasi ini, berusaha lari atau diam dan bertarung. Dan Natsu selalu lebih suka memilih yang kedua, 'Yosh, seharusnya hewan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan semua hewan dan monster di hutan!' Pikir Natsu bersemangat. Sesaat kemudian dengan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya, hewan tersebut berlari ke arahnya dengan taring dan cakar yang siap mencabik.

"Maju!" Seru Natsu, adrenalin mulai merasuk ke seluruh tubuhnya, sudah lama ia tidak menghadapi situasi ini sejak ia meninggalkan gua. Saat cakar hewan tersebut tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah anak laki-laki tersebut, dengan siap Natsu meloncat menghindar dan menarik bagian bulu yang ada di atas cakar hewan tersebut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya sehingga ia mendarat di bagian tengkuk hewan buas tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lawannyamengetahui keberadaannya, Natsu mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan menghajar hewan tersebut tepat di kepala.

Lolongan kesakitan keluar dari mulut hewan tersebut, dengan marah menggoyangkan kepalanya sehingga Natsu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. 'Dia lebih tangguh dari yang kukira..' pikir Natsu sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya. 'Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan itu!'

Pandangan hewan buas itu tertuju pada Natsu, dan anak itu sadar bahwa lawannya sekarang sudah sangat marah, apabila ia terkena serangan sekali saja bisa-bisa itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Kali ini dengan tenaga dan kecepatan melebih yang pertama hewan buas tersebut maju ke arah Natsu dari depan, Natsu memasang kuda-kuda dan ia mulai memanggil tenaga dalamnya, sebuah kilatan api mulai muncul dari kedua tangannya, mula-mula hanya seperti cahaya lilin namun kemudian semakin membara seperti api unggun. Saat jarak lawannya sudah dekat ia menghindar ke samping, dan dengan gerakan gesit melayangkan tinju ke arah perut hewan buas tersebut dari samping.

"Rasakan ini!" Seru Natsu, hewan tersebut melolong lebih keras dari sebelumnya sebelum kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Natsu berdiri menatap lawannya selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan bahwa setidaknya hewan buas itu telah pingsan, ia kemudian menatap tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk meninju. Kobaran api samar masih muncul dari kedua tangannya, dan Natsu memperhatikan bahwa tenaga pukulan sedikit lebih lemah dari biasanya, 'Aku butuh berlatih lagi,' pikir Natsu sedikit kesal.

"Wah lumayan juga," sebuah suara membuat Natsu menoleh dan waspada kembali, seketika itu juga berkonsentrasi agar api di kedua tangannya padam. Irisnya menangkap siluet seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Natsu menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat orang tersebut lebih jelas tetapi tidak berhasil karena pepohonan yang cukup lebat menutupi identitas orang tersebut. Tapi anak berambut pink itu tidak perlu penasaran lebih lama karena seseorang tersebut melangkah mendekati Natsu dengan langkah tegas tetapi siaga.

Kedua mata Natsu semakin membulat seiring orang tersebut melangkah mendekatinya, hal pertama yang Natsu perhatikan adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah membara, kemudian tubuhnya yang ramping seperti Lucy yang menunjukkan ia perempuan, dan kemudian terlihat bahwa ternyata ia juga masih muda hanya berbeda mungkin 2 tahun dari Natsu. Tetapi berbeda dengan kawannya Lucy yang terlihat lemah dan lembut, anak perempuan tersebut lebih tinggi dari Lucy bahkan Natsu dan memiliki aura kuat, ditambah ia memakai baju zirah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kakinya yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan rok pendek berwarna biru, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung tahu bahwa seharusnya jangan macam-macam dengan anak ini.

Kedua anak tersebut saling menatap dengan sisi Natsu yang menggunakan sikap mengancam sedangkan anak tersebut mendekap kedua tangannya di dada, terlihat tidak ingin menyerang tetapi pandangannya terfokus pada Natsu. Risih dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan tersebut Natsu membuka pertanyaan, "Siapa kau?"

Anak perempuan di depannya tersenyum seolah senang Natsu berbicara. "Aku Erza, pengguna Armor Magic, bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab anak bernama Erza. Natsu menekuk kedua alisnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Armor Magic?" tanya Natsu berusaha mengerti apa yang Erza katakan.

"Aku adalah penyihir sama sepertimu, dan berbeda denganmu aku menggunakan sihir baju besi sehingga aku dapat mengganti baju besi dengan berbagai macam model dan elemen. Jurus yang kau gunakan tadi sihir api bukan?" Erza menjelaskan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Natsu untuk ganti menjelaskan. Tetapi Natsu hanya menatapnya bingung.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut menghela nafas, "Dengar, api yang keluar dari kedua tanganmu untuk mengalahkan Panda raksasa disana… itu adalah sihir, sama sepertimu aku juga dapat menggunakan sihir hanya dalam bentuk lain," ia berusaha menjelaskan. 'Satu lagi anak yang tidak tahu kekuatannya, ia harus dibawa ke master Makarov,' pikir Erza.

Natsu sekarang menatap ke arah hewan yang ternyata bernama Panda tersebut kemudian menunduk memandang tangannya, terlihat berfikir keras. "Aku diajarkan jurus ini oleh ayahku, tetapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ini sihir…" gumam Natsu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menatap Erza, "Lagipula apa itu sihir? Aku belum pernah dengar hal seperti itu," tanyanya.

Erza menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha menjawab sebelum seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang. "Hoi," sapa orang tersebut pada Erza. Syaraf Natsu kembali menegang saat tahu ada orang lain yang mendekat, siaga apabila kedua orang di depannya ternyata bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya. Orang yang mendekati Natsu dan Erza adalah anak laki-laki dengan tinggi sama seperti Natsu, dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata hampir segelap rambutnya, tetapi berbeda dengan kedua anak di dekatnya laki-laki ini tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana panjang tipis.

"Oh kau Gray," gumam Erza tidak tertarik. Kedua iris cokelatnya yang sekilas menatap Gray kembali terfokus pada Natsu, "Ini Gray, ia juga bisa menggunakan sihir, tetapi kebalikannya denganmu ia menggunakan elemen es," kata Erza. Natsu kembali berfokus pada Erza meskipun masih waspada. Gray yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari laki-laki di depanny mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Woa, tenanglah kami bukan musuh. Justru kami senang menemukan seseorang seperti kami."

"Apa yang membuat kalian berfikir aku percaya dengan omong kosong ini?" Natsu bertanya. Tiba-tiba sedetik kemudian ia telah terjungkal dan terseret beberapa meter sebelum menubruk pohon di belakangnya, nafas Natsu tersengal-sengal, meskipun pipinya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa pusing ia berusaha bangkit dan menatap kedua orang di depannya. "Hei apa-apaan?!" Serunya marah.

Tetapi pemandangan di depannya membuatnya lupa akan kemarahannya dan berganti dengan kekaguman. Sebuah jalur es telah terbuat tepat di depannya dan terus lurus sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan Gray yang telah maju ke tempat Natsu tadi berada, anak berambut pink tersebut menatap tangan kanan Gray yang masih dalam pose memukul terbungkus sebagian oleh es. "Sekarang kau percaya?" Tanya Gray dengan nada sedikit menantang dan senyuman sinis.

'Kenapa sih dengan orang ini?' Pikir Natsu, ia memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak begitu menyukai Gray, sedangkan Erza ia tidak tahu bagaimana pendapatnya tentang gadis itu, ia menatap Erza di belakang Gray yang masih mendekap kedua tangannya di dada, menatap mereka berdua dengan sedikit penasaran. "Atau kau ingin merasakannya lagi?" Ucapan Gray membawa pandangan Natsu kembali pada laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya.

"Ugh tak usah," kata Natsu sambil berdiri. 'Ow, sakit sekali…' pikirnya. "Baiklah anggap saja aku percaya, lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Tanya anak berambut pink tersebut, kedua iris onyxnya menatap dua 'penyihir' di depannya dengan kesal.

Erza melangkah maju dan berhenti di samping Gray yang sekarang berdiri dengan tangan bebas es. "Maukah kau bergabung dengan Guild kami?"

* * *

**Sementara itu di di Mansion Keluarga Agria**

"Yu, Yukino!" Seru Lucy dengan kedua iris cokelatnya membelalak menatap kawan musim panasnya. Gadis berambut biru muda tersebut, Yukino juga menatap Lucy dengan pandangan kaget dan takut, "Lucy!" Serunya.

Lucy kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, ia tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya paling kaget, wajah Yukino yang terlihat ketakutan, tangannya yang memegang kunci besar berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang akan membuat Lucy kagum kalau saja dalam situasi lain, dan hal yang membuatnya paling takut, dua buah ikan dengan ukuran raksasa berwarna hitam dan putih berada di samping Yukino, dengan kedua pasang mata besarnya menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang gadis itu rasa mengerikan.

Baik Lucy maupun Yukino hanya membeku dan tidak berkata apapun, saat Lucy berfikir bahwa situasi ini tidak lebih aneh lagi, salah satu dari kedua ikan raksasa tersebut membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Apakah kau kerabat dari Layla Heartfilia?"

* * *

**Oho the plot's thickening, ****saya ngasih bocoran bahwa kisah ini TIDAK berpusat pada masa kecil Natsu dan Lucy, saya rasa perlu sekali memberi beberapa chap untuk masa kecil karena hal-hal disinilah yang menjadi fondasi dari kisah mereka nantinya. Jadi tenang aja, sekarang memang terlihat seperti adventure dan fantasy tapi nanti bumbu romancenya ada saat mereka dewasa, meskipun menurutku sekarang mereka juga udah kena puppy love (Kyaa so cute~~).**

**See you next chap! Please review!**


End file.
